


Malleable

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [480]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 17:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10312973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony introduces Gibbs to something he's never done before in the snow.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ferika8960](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferika8960/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 08/24/2000 for the word [malleable](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/08/24/malleable).
> 
> malleable  
> Capable of being extended or shaped by beating with a hammer, or by the pressure of rollers; -- applied to metals.  
> Capable of being altered or controlled by outside forces; easily influenced.  
> Capable of adjusting to changing circumstances; adaptable.
> 
> This is a bonus drabble(not one of the three I normally post) for Ferika8960, some fluffy Tony/Gibbs.
> 
> This is also for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #181 Weather.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Malleable

Gibbs could safely say he had never done this before. Somehow Tony brought out his more playful side and managed to get him to try things he never would have considered before. Gibbs couldn't believe the weather. It had been bright and sunny yesterday, but that all changed overnight.

Bright sparkly, shiny, malleable snow now covered their lawn. Tony had whooped when he saw it and immediately declared, “Igloo time!”

He'd proceeded to drag Jethro out into the snow and together they'd built an igloo. Now, they were cuddled together in their handmade igloo looking out at the snow or more often at each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
